A woman who has had a simple or a radical mastectomy can compensate to some extent by having reconstructive surgery, or by wearing a breast prosthesis. Many women, particularly those who are elderly, would not care to undergo reconstructive surgery, and must wear a breast prosthesis.
Most prostheses seem to be designed by men who do not have an understanding of the requirements for a breast prosthesis that will fit the altered shape of the chest in a way that will be truly comfortable, will give the wearer confidence, and will simulate as closely as possible the graceful, flowing lines of the natural mature breast. For example, most mastectomy patients are past the child-bearing age, and the upper part of the breast, above the nipple, is not full, as with younger women, but is more-or-less concave in that area.
Various designs have been patented that feature a back wall made of material such as plastic or sheepskin that would not feel natural against the skin. Some prostheses have a large hollow at the back. Some prostheses simulate the weight of the breast by having an internal void in which a weight is placed. None of them tries to fill all the voids left by radical surgery with a prosthesis approximating the size, shape, weight, resiliency and pliability of an actual breast.
It is an object of this invention to provide a breast prosthesis that simulates the actual mature human breast in size, shape, density, resilience and pliability, so as to fill a brassiere cup in a natural and balanced manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a breast prosthesis that will occupy the voids left by radical surgery, and yet will have edges that are unobtrusive, and will blend in smoothly with the wearer's body lines.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a breast prosthesis that will be comfortable to wear against the skin for extended periods of time.